Liar Liar Pants on Fire
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: A look into Willy's  William Clone  mind on a random day at Kadic Academy... T for hilarity. XD


_**Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire?**_

_** A/N: Ahh… If I made a decent summary for this then it would give the entire thing away… It has to do with William's Clone. XD I shall refer to him as Willie per Lilac Rose6 calls him. XD**_

_** To the story!**_

He had to wonder why everyone looked at him as if he were dumb. He just answered their questions the way they were asked and was on his way. Why then, did they give him these strange looks and why did Jeremie always have to 'fix' him? He didn't know. He was pretty much oblivious to everything around him. He wanted to punch the flirty Jeremie, though. He wasn't as great as he thought he was.

"Mr. Dunbar, do you know the answer?" the teacher asked him, staring straight at him.

He really hated when the teacher did that. "What was the question again?"

The teacher let loose an aggravated sigh and said, "What was the reason behind the deaths of Romeo and Juliet?"

"I hadn't heard that they died, Ma'am. What class were they in?" he asked, giving her a questioning look while the other students laughed.

The teacher sighed again, clearly frustrated and said, "They weren't students here. They-"

"Then why are we worried about them? Were they your children or close friends?" he asked. He was very confused.

"Let me try, Ma'am…" Yumi said, raising her hand.

The teacher gave the go-ahead and attempted to teach the rest of the class.

"William, Romeo and Juliet are from the play we're reading… See?" Yumi asked, showing him lines where it said 'Romeo' or 'Juliet'.

(*)(*)(*)(*) At Lunch (*)(*)(*)(*)

William was sitting alone at the lunch table. Again. He thought that the Jeremie Clone might be back because Aelita was blushing. That wasn't something that she normally did when Jeremie was around. Normally he just talked about tech stuff. On his way over to the table to ask what was up he stopped, hearing sixth graders in an argument.

"You did so cheat off Milly!" one of them yelled to the other.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," the other said, arms folded across his chest and tongue stuck out toward the other boy.

The statement confused Willy. Clearly the other child's pants weren't on fire…

Before he got to ask Jeremie what was going on the bell rang, calling him and Yumi to class. Great, another chance for the teachers to stare at him.

(*)(*)(*)(*) In Class (*)(*)(*)(*)

"Now students, don't think that just because it snowed last night that you can look out the window and hope for Principal Delmas to let us out of school early. I want you all to turn to page-" the teacher began, walking around the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to see Mrs. Ishiyama and Mr. Dunbar," Mr. Delmas said, motioning for the two to follow him.

(*)(*)(*)(*) Principal's Office (*)(*)(*)(*)

"Now, I've been hearing word that you two are sneaking around campus seeing each other after all boarding students are supposed to be in bed and all non-boarders should be at home," Mr. Delmas told the two as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk. "Is this true?"

Willy knew that this was a lie. Why would Yumi and him sneak around? Couldn't they just do that during school? And what in the world was Delmas talking about when he said sneaking around like it was a bad thing? Didn't people sneak all the time? Since Delmas was clearly lying and that little boy at lunch had said that a liar had their pants on fire that's exactly what Willy was going to do.

"Mr. Delmas, William and I are not sneaking around on campus," she stated, quite angry.

William stood up and began searching around for things he could use to light a fire and finally found a lighter somewhere in the room. (A/N: Just go with it… -_-")

"Mr. Dunbar what _are_ you doing?" Mr. Delmas asked as he stood up and walked over to Willy.

"I'm going to set your pants on fire. Liar, liar pants on fire," he stated as he brought the match to Mr. Delmas's pants and ran away, across the room.

Yumi quickly grabbed out her phone and called someone. Willy had no idea who. He was too busy wondering why Mr. Delmas was screaming and yelling for his secretary. He knew fire hurt, but Mr. Delmas shouldn't have lied, right?

Seconds later William was again confused because now he was standing in the cafeteria. He walked up to Jeremie. "Are you really the real Jeremie?"

_**A/N: Didn't really go as planned, but you get the point. XD I'll be making more Willy-ccentric fics. X3 Don't worry. XD I'm working on getting his character. XD I'm thinking about an actual story just for Willy. =3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


End file.
